Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a contactless power feeding method including a function of communicating with a power receiving apparatus and a function of feeding the power in a contactless manner to the power receiving apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital multifunction peripheral having a printing function performs power-saving control to reduce power consumption. In power-saving control, for example, when the digital multifunction peripheral is in the standby state where the printing function is not used, only a portion for returning to the printing state is activated to reduce power consumption of other portions.
Meanwhile, as a method for transmitting the power between apparatuses, there has been achieved a contactless power feeding technique for transmitting and receiving the power in a contactless manner between a transmitter and a receiver located within a short range.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-278273 discusses a configuration in which a central processing unit of a contactless rechargeable information terminal apparatus shifts to a low power consumption state except for the time of detecting a voltage for charging at predetermined intervals during a charging operation. This configuration is aimed at preventing a charging period from being prolonged by the current consumed by operations of the central processing unit during the charging operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-14422 discusses a configuration in which data to be written to a firmware is wirelessly transmitted to a terminal apparatus activated in wireless power feed processing and, when writing is completed, wireless power feeding is stopped. This configuration is aimed at improving the updating workability of the firmware of a product, such as a terminal apparatus.